The present invention relates to a cooker, and in particular, to a cooker that heats food using a carbon heater.
A cooker is a home appliance that heats food using electricity. Such a cooker is provided with a cooking chamber where food is cooked and at least one heater for cooking food in the cooking chamber. For example, the cooker may be provided with a heater that performs radiant heat on food inside the cooking chamber, a convection heater that performs convection heat on food inside the cooking chamber, etc.
However, the cooker according to the related art has the following problems.
First, a sheath heater is mainly used as the heater or the convection heater in the related art. However, in the case of the sheath heater, it is operated at a relatively low output compared to a heater having other sort of output, for example, a carbon heater. Therefore, disadvantages arise in that cooking time is increased simultaneously with lowering cooking efficiency of food by the carbon heater inside the cooking chamber.
In addition, in the case of the convection heater, it is commonly installed on a rear surface or a side surface of the cooking chamber. Therefore, when the carbon heater is used as the convection heater, the carbon heater should be fixed so that a tube forming the external appearance thereof is prevented from being damaged. However, such a fixing structure of the carbon heater has not been proposed up to now.